peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anima Kids/Newspaper references
This page lists all the titles that have any reference to Anima Kids in newspaper articles published by newspapers in Peppaland. August 1988 *''Project Kiss starts test transmissions'' May 1989 *''Project Kiss launches as Anima Kids'' *''Anima Kids' first day ends with a bang'' *''POLL: Were you able to receive the brightest new channel in the nation... or are you still waiting for a signal?'' July 1989 *''Rights to air EastEnders on Anima Kids purchased by the ABS'' *''ABS purchases rights to air three different soap operas'' May 1990 *''Happy paper anniversary, Anima Kids!'' October 1990 *''Minecraft Channel, a failed new version of Anima Kids, on the verge of death'' *''POLL: Will you miss the Minecraft Channel or not?'' *''Anima Kids/Animal Toonz-Minecraft Channel partial merger negotiations begin for ABS, PTBC, and Mojang TV'' *''Minecraft Channel's one half sold to owners of Anima Kids and Animal Toonz'' November 1990 *''OPINION: The real reason behind Anima Kids' further success beyond '89'' June 1991 *''Behind the Scenes of the Identity Making of Anima Kids'' May 1994 *''Looking Back at the Past Five Years of Anima Kids'' *''Happy wood anniversary, Anima Kids!'' October 1994 *''Four Years After Partial Merger, Anima Kids Continues to Thrive'' July 1998 *''It Takes Two, and Anima Kids is No Longer Alone in the ABS's Multichannel Catalog'' *''Anima Digitizer To Launch This December as More Mature Counterpart to Anima Kids'' August 1998 *''POLL: Are you excited about Anima Kids' summer 1998 lineup?'' November 1998 *''After Weeks of Speculation, Anima Digitizer Begins Test Transmissions'' December 1998 *''Snuggle Up in a Comfy Sofa for Anima Kids' Christmas 1998 Lineup'' *''Anima Digitizer Launches Full-Time'' May 1999 *''A Decade of Anima Kids: Like it or Not, Their Milennium Lineup Shall Surprise You'' *''Looking Back at the Past 10 Years of Anima Kids'' November 1999 *''POLL: Are you prepared for Anima Kids' milennium lineup for 2000?'' January 2000 *''Welcome to the New Milennium, Anima Kids!'' *''The Changing Face of Kids' Television'' August 2001 *''Anima Kids Refreshes Its Ident Selection'' February 2003 *''A New Look For Anima Kids is Here!'' *''POLL: Is the new look of Anima Kids up to your standards?'' *''Anima Kids Apologizes for Typos in the Program Menu on Valentine's Day'' March 2003 *''Sailor Moon: Where Are They Now?'' December 2003 *''5 Years of Anima Kids' More Mature Counterpart, Anima Digitizer'' March 2004 *''While Preparing for Anima Kids' Crystal Anniversary, Here's a List of Programs to Watch'' *''QUIZ: What was the first program to be broadcast on Anima Kids?'' May 2004 (AK@15 season) *''AK@15: The Funniest Moments of Your Favorite Anima Kids Programs'' *''AK@15 POLL: What's your favorite program on Anima Kids?'' *''AK@15 OPINION: If Anima Kids were a person...'' *''AK@15: Anima Kids is 15 Today!'' June 2004 *''A Guide to the Best Kids' Channels to Watch During the Summer Holidays'' August 2004 *''ABS Accuses Animal Toonz Controller of Criminal Misconduct–Target Person Apologizes'' *''Anima Kids to Embark on Its Biggest Foray Since 1990'' February 2005 *''ABS Fined for Airing Commercial That Violates Peppish Law'' (see also Anima Kids antitrust law violation case) May 2006 *''The Powerpuff Girls: Where Are They Now?'' October 2006 *''ABS Launches Two Anima Kids-Based Sub-Channels'' December 2008 *''Anima Kids Celebrates Anima Digitizer's 10th Anniversary'' February 2009 *''POLL: Are you surprised by the fact that Red Phatom Toons is ending next year?'' May 2009 (AK@20) *''AK@20 QUIZ: What was Anima Kids' codename from 1988?'' *''AK@20: Anima Kids Celebrates 20th Anniversary'' *''AK@20: Anima Digitizer to Air Documentary on the Channel's Past 20 Years'' *''AK@20 OPINION: 1989's 5-year-olds are now 2009's 25-year-olds'' *''AK@20 FINAL REPORT: Candles Blown Out for Anima Kids' 20th Anniversary'' June 2009 *''OPINION: Why Red Phatom Toons Was My Favorite Childhood Cartoon When I Was 5 in 1991'' March 2010 (Equality4AK) *''EQUALITY4AK: Anima Kids Celebrates 50 Years of the Gender Equality Act 1960'' *''EQUALITY4AK QUIZ: How many ABS employees voted to lift the ban on female workers?'' April 2010 *''ENDING SOON: Red Phatom Toons'' March 2011 *''Anima Digitizer Renamed Anima Pick Following Consensus at the ABS'' December 2013 *''Anima Pick Turns 15: For a More Mature Audience from Anima Kids'' May 2014 (AK@25) *''AK@25: Anima Kids is 25 Today!'' *''AK@25 POLL: Do you even remember what your favorite show from '89 was?'' June 2014 *''Taylor and Carly Allison Planning New Concert Program on Anima Kids'' *''POLL: Do you want Taylor & Carly: Teens on Tour to go on air?'' September 2014 *''Taylor & Carly: Teens on Tour Production Contract Awarded to WOLFtv Studios'' *''Production for Taylor & Carly: Teens on Tour Begins at Peppatown Theatre'' December 2014 *''The 26th Christmas for Anima Kids'' March 2015 *''Season 1 Production Ends With a Bang for Taylor, Carly Allison, Post-Production Next'' April 2015 *''OPINION: Why Taylor & Carly: Teens on Tour is a good concert program for a kids' channel'' *''Season Premiere of Taylor & Carly: Teens on Tour Airs on Anima Kids'' February 2016 *''ABS to Remove South Park from All Anima Kids Lineups'' March 2018 *''More Anime to Come on Anima Kids'' November 2018 *''Talks Begin Between Galaxy Kids, Anima Kids Controllers About Partial Purchase'' December 2018 *''OPINION: Many Examples of Political Correctness Gone Mad About Your Favorite Children's Programs'' *''POLL: Are you shocked and appalled about this Christmas being Anima Kids' last Christmas with children's cartoons?'' February 2019 *''OPINION: 100 reasons why we have Anima Kids'' *''Anima Kids Gets Creative Redesign From the Country's Leading Studios'' *''POLL: Has the Anima Kids partial deal been threatened?'' *''TOP OF THE NEWS: 200 ABS staff members go on strike'' March 2019 *''With Anima Kids Partial Deal Finished, Green Light Given for Moving Some Programs to Galaxy Kids'' *''DEBATE SUBJECT: "Anima Kids takes change too literally"'' *''Breaking the Ice This Spring on Anima Kids'' April 2019 *''TOP OF THE NEWS: Anima Kids Cancels All Programming for April 11 Amid Political Issues in Peppaland'' *''Political Outage Over, so Anima Kids Returns to Service'' *''OPINION: How an Anima Kids empire went from near-bust to boom in the 90s'' May 2019 (AK@30) *''AK@30: Thirty Years Since the Official Launch of Anima Kids'' *''AK@30 OPINION: After thirty years of relative stability, what next?'' *''AK@30 POLL: In which decade did you watch Anima Kids the most?'' August 2019 *''OPINION: The aftermath of Anima Kids' partial sale to Galaxy Kids'' December 2019 *''30 Years of Celebrating Christmas on Anima Kids'' Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon